Nuit blanche et nuit noire
by Axelanderya
Summary: Difficile de vivre avec des morts sur la conscience, mais un ninja est un soldat avant d'être humain. Il faut apprendre à faire avec et lutter comme on peut. T
1. Massacre

Titre : nuit blanche et nuit noire.

Auteur : Axelanderya

Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.

Note : Cette histoire est délicate à résumer sans en dévoiler la suite. Disons seulement que nos ninjas préférés ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Massacre.**

La lune se levait sur le petit village endormi qui se trouvait à la frontière ouest du pays de la foudre, tout était calme. La nuit était déjà fort avancée lorsqu'une lumière fut allumée au premier étage d'une petite maison de la rue principale. La jeune femme responsable de ce jaillissement de rayons lumineux s'étira dans son lit avant de repousser les draps de lin mauves et de se lever, prise d'insomnie. Elle contourna son lit et longea sa fenêtre pour gagner la porte, ne remarquant pas l'ombre à l'extérieur qui se mouvait en silence. Une fois dans la cuisine, la jeune personne encore endormie se servit un verre d'eau et le but tranquillement tout en caressant le vieux chat gris qui était venu se frotter contre ses jambes ; c'est alors qu'elle entendit un faible bruit en provenance de l'étage, son petit frère avait probablement fait tomber une peluche en se retournant dans son lit. Donc elle ne s'inquiéta pas, nettoya son verre et prit la direction du salon en quête d'un livre, connaissant parfaitement les lieux, elle se déplaçait sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière ; elle arriva devant la bibliothèque et cherchait l'interrupteur de la petite lampe posée près de la fenêtre lorsqu'un corps sombre dehors attira son attention, la lumière de sa chambre filtrait au-dehors et lui permit ainsi d'identifier l'objet : un corps, quelqu'un était immobile dehors, allongé, un malaise certainement. La jeune femme se retourna avec l'intention d'aller lui porter secours mais ne put se déplacer car quelqu'un se trouvait devant elle… Son premier réflexe fut de hurler mais un kunaï apparu comme par magie contre sa gorge l'en dissuada.

« Que… qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? »

La personne ne dit pas un mot mais glissa plus près d'elle, appuyant un peu plus l'arme sur le cou de la jeune femme qui ne bougeait, paralysée par la peur. Un rayon de lune lui permit d'observer son « invité » : une regard et un visage impassible.

« Juste vous tuer » La réponse avait été murmurée à son oreille tandis que se dessinait un sourire sadique sur le visage de son agresseur si bas que la future victime n'était pas certaine de l'avoir entendue. Il faisait sombre dans la maison, néanmoins le ninja pouvait lire l'incompréhension et la peur sur le visage en face du sien, elle cherchait vainement un moyen de s'échapper, ses yeux allant de lui aux différentes parties de la pièce, stupide, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire…

« Pourquoi ? » Décidément elle était bavarde, il aurait dû la tuer de suite et rentrer chez lui directement mais torturer ses victimes était l'un de ses passe-temps, et puis, elle était la dernière en vie alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ?

« Parce que c'est ma mission. Sursurra t-il d'une voix doucereuse, lente afin que chacun de ses mots fasse impact, je dois vous éliminez vous et votre village, tous. »

Il constata avec satisfaction l'expression d'horreur qu'arborait à présent sa victime, elle le repoussa, il la laissa faire sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas et la regarda gravir les escaliers en hurlant, trop tard…

La jeune femme déboula dans la chambre d'enfant pour alerter son petit frère et commençait à secouer l'enfant encore dans ses couvertures lorsqu'elle vit la flaque qui s'agrandissait par terre.

« C'est trop tard » Dit une voix glaciale dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour voir le ninja dans l'encadrement de la porte, droit comme un I, les bras croisés sur son torse, n'ayant plus qu'une issue, la jeune fille se jeta par la fenêtre ouverte en cette nuit chaude de juin pour atterrir… Sur le balcon ; elle dévala l'escalier extérieur et s'enfuit en direction de la forêt. Le tueur la suivit du regard, et murmura alors qu'un sourire déformait ses lèvres : « Que la chasse commence, amuse-moi encore un peu… » Il descendit l'escalier intérieur pour trouver un autre ninja dans le salon, l'air visiblement énervé.

« Tu les as tous tués ?

-Non…

-Tu connaissais les ordres !

-Je sais, je pars en chasse, il faut bien qu'elle ait un peu d'avance, cela serait moins drôle sinon… Et si tu ne veux pas que je te tues ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton…Compris ?

-Compris… Gh… Gaara » Haleta Kankuro tandis que son cadet disparaissait dans un tourbillon de sable.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, j'en suis désolé.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.


	2. Conséquences

Titre : nuit blanche et nuit noire.

Auteur : Axelanderya

Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.

Note : Cette histoire est délicate à résumer sans en dévoiler la suite. Disons seulement que nos ninjas préférés ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Conséquences.**

"Je dois vous éliminez vous et votre village, tous." Tous, tous, tous...  
Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'était recroquevillée au pied d'un arbre avec après couru durant ce qui lui avait paru être des heures. Effarée, elle ne disait mot, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de localiser son ennemi. En vain.  
Deux branches au-dessus, Gaara l'observait en se délectant du spectacle, il pouvait sentir sa peur, ses muscles qui se contractaient, sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'affaissait au rythme de sa respiration chaotique. Ce doux sentiment de puissance qui l'envahissait glissait dans ses veines, l'abreuvant doucement. Un doute le saisit, devait-il la tuer maintenant ou se faire un petit plaisir en la gardant encore un peu en vie ?  
D'un pas souple il sauta devant elle et l'observa, terrifiée. Elle posa les mains au sol et tenta de reculer, bien que caler contre le tronc d'un arbre, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Pitié, murmura t-elle, pitié laissez-moi partir. »

Le ton suppliant de sa voix la rendait presque inaudible. Quelque chose dans son regard désespéré lui en rappela un autre et un visage familier à Gaara vint un moment superposer celui de la victime tel un fantôme du passé.

« Je ne commettrai pas deux fois la même erreur. » Dit -il alors que le sable se mouvait de manière dangereuse autour de lui.  
Il termina sa mission et rejoignit Kankurô qui adressait une prière aux récents défunts, leur souhaitant bonne route.

Le voyage de retour à Suna fut bien silencieux, à deux ils venaient d'éliminer tous les habitants d'un petit village paisible et sans histoires. Ce, juste pour montrer à Kumo qu'ils étaient vulnérables. Kankurô, bien qu'étant un ninja d'élite depuis plusieurs années, s'en trouvait particulièrement ébranlé. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, et la dernière l'espérait-il, il était responsable d'un massacre de civils. Se battre pour son village était une chose, tuer des innocents en était une autre. La guerre avait des aspects bien plus violents que les seules batailles inter-ninjas. Gaara par contre n'en était pas à son coup d'essai mais jamais Kankurô ne l'avait vu affecté par une quelconque mission. Au fil des années, leur relation s'était améliorée, elle était devenue fraternelle au sens original du terme, même si Gaara n'était pas vraiment loquace, Kankurô n'était plus sous la menace constante du sable et pouvait ainsi librement interagir avec son cadet sans craindre de perdre un bras ou même la vie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la frontière du désert, l'aîné se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

« Comment supportes-tu ta conscience ? J'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce jour, tous ces morts. » Son cadet le regarda brièvement et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il vit de l'inquiétude, Kankurô attendait une vraie réponse de sa part.

« On vit avec, ils sont morts pour protéger le village. » Répondit-il, neutre. Cela déplut à Kankurô qui secoua la tête, véritablement insatisfait. Il s'arrêta net, en plein milieu du désert, suivi par Gaara qu'il regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, loin de toute civilisation.

« Je ne te demande pas un extrait du manuel du parfait ninja d'élite ! Dit-il avec rage, je te demande comment on peut vivre avec cela sur la conscience ! J'ai tué des enfants, j'ai tué un bébé ce soir, un être tellement petit et innocent, il ne représentait aucune menace pour le village et je l'ai tué ! »  
Il y avait trop d'émotions pour qu'il reste stoïque, Gaara le laissa craquer, faire ressortir toute cette humanité qu'il enviait à son frère aîné. Kankurô prit plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'existait pas de remède miracle à son problème. Les deux ninjas restèrent un long moment dans le désert qui les enveloppa de son silence, ici tout était paisible, ils pouvaient perdre leur âme dans cette immensité et s'adonner à une réflexion sans limite aucune. Gaara s'allongea sur le sable et regarda le ciel noir parsemé de diamants, les étoiles lui paraissaient se mouvoir pour former des images du passé, dessiner un visage qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous. Kankurô qui l'avait imité l'interrogea sur ce qu'il voyait.

« Un chacal dans la nuit. Répondit automatiquement son cadet, en esquissant un sourire à l'évocation d'un souvenir que lui seul possédait.

- Un chacal ? Pourquoi un chacal ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Gaara, bon allons-y. Ajouta t-il en se relevant, il nous reste encore du chemin et une tempête approche. Kankurô l'imita et prit d'une intuition, énonça.

- C'est le chacal la réponse non ?

- Évidemment. Conclua Gaara en s'élançant.

- Bon, reste à savoir à quoi correspond ce chacal maintenant. » Soupira Kankurô en rejoignant son frère. Ils arrivèrent à Suna à l'aube, firent un rapide rapport oral au cinquième Kazekage et gagnèrent la demeure familiale, désertée par toute présence féminine, Temari étant en mission pour plusieurs semaines. Après une douche ils se rejoignirent autour d'une tasse de thé dans la petite cuisine. Kankurô mit l'eau à bouillir tandis que Gaara sortait les tasses. Ils attendirent dans le silence que le thé infuse et commencèrent à le savourer comme après chaque retour de mission. Plutôt du genre bavard, Kankurô commença à parler, de tout, de rien, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse de son cadet. Il parla du temps, de la petite serveuse du salon de thé, de la couleur des murs, du nouveau copain de Temari, de l'ampoule grillée du couloir...

« Et là j'ai vu Naruto qui se transforma en poulet avec des épingles et...

- Quoi ? Demanda Gaara en sortant brusquement de sa rêverie.

- J'ai mangé des ramens au poulet avec Naruto il y a deux semaines chez son restaurant mince...

- Ichikaru.

- C'est ça, déclara Kankurô avec un sourire et un geste du bras droit, mais je te l'ai déjà dit quand je suis revenu.

- Certes, répondit Gaara, mais tu n'avais pas précisé que les ramens étaient au poulet, grave erreur... » Commenta t-il. Son aîné le dévisagea un instant, haussa un sourcil et sourit.

« Est-ce que tu viens de faire de l'humour ?

- Je spécifiais un manque de précision dans ton récit. Nota Gaara.

- Non, tu viens de faire de l'humour, répéta Kankurô, c'est bien, c'est un grand pas, je vais le noter dans mon journal : 'cher journal, aujourd'hui Gaara a fait de l'humour'.

- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Il m'arrive de faire de l'humour de temps en temps.

- Oui oui et je note consciencieusement toutes les blagues que tu fais. Ricana Kankurô. Je publierai mon recueil et tout le monde se l'arrachera, j'imagine déjà les hordes de fans à notre porte hurlant 'Gaara-sama !', toi les repoussant et moi les consolant de mon épaule charitable...

- Qu'as-tu mis dans ton thé ? »

Quelque chose de puissant apparemment puisque les deux hommes continuèrent à se taquiner durant un long moment avant de se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient fatigués et partirent donc se reposer dans leurs chambres respectives.

Non loin de là, dans le palais du Kazekage, Junko Honjô, cinquième chef du village de Suna, relisait attentivement le rapport de ses espions infiltrés à Kiri arrivé dans la nuit. L'heure était grave, le village de l'eau servait de repaire aux restes de l'Akatsuki et toute la chaîne hiérarchique semblait corrompu, Junko en ignorait même si le Mizukage avait pour objectif les intérêts de son village. Seul point positif, ces derniers mois, le village de l'eau s'était replié sur lui-même, s'isolant de toute alliance. Néanmoins une attaque frontale n'était pas encore envisageable, surtout avec Kumo, forte de sa puissance nouvelle, qui avait une attitude de plus en plus agressive envers les autres villages cachés. On frappa à la porte de son bureau, puis Kei, son assistant entra, suivi de Cho Miwako, le chef des services de contre-espionnage. Miwako l'informa que le prisonnier était prêt pour un entretien. Junko acquiesça, referma le rapport et suivi le ninja jusqu'aux sous-sols du palais. Il fut introduit dans une petite pièce où un homme était assis sur une chaise de métal, enlacé par de multiples liens ensorcelés et les yeux bandés. Junko s'assit en face de lui et l'observa : ses plaies avaient été pansées, il paraissait exténué mais dans une santé correcte. Cet ennemi leur avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, un trait de famille caractéristique à Konoha.  
« Bien, commença le cinquième, vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous dire Uchiwa-san. »

Le jour se levait sur un petit village côtier à l'ouest du pays du vent, illuminant les habitations de ses rayons chauds. Il y avait déjà de l'animation dans les quelques commerces et des anciens déambulaient dans les petites rues pavées. Sur la terrasse de l'une des maisons donnant sur la plage, un enfant de cinq ans posait sa serviette sur l'une des chaises longues et retirait à la hâte ses vêtements tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Une fois en maillot de bain, il recula jusqu'au mur de la demeure prit son élan et s'élança de la terrasse dans le but d'atterrir sur le sable fin. Il était en l'air lorsqu'une voix en provenance de la maison l'appela.

« Rei ! Tu n'as pas prié les ancêtres. »  
Le petit garçon atterrit pieds joints dans le sable, roula dedans et s'ébroua tel un chien avant de répondre.  
« Mais maman ! Ils sont morts ! Je veux aller jouer !  
- Après tes prières, répondit sa mère en apparaissant sur le seuil de la terrasse. Allez presse-toi petit chacal.  
- Oui maman. »

Rei rentra, suivi par sa mère qui n'avait manqué de récupérer les affaires oubliés de l'enfant. Une prière express et il était de retour dehors, jouant avec le sable et d'autres garçonnets de son âge, avides tout comme lui de liberté et d'aventures...

Quelques jours plus tard, Kankurô n'avait toujours pas récupéré de sa mission au pays des nuages, il était constamment fatigué, un peu grognon. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas enchanté de se voir confier une mission d'escorte au sein du pays du vent. Il devait accompagner un responsable d'une usine du nord avec des papiers « importants » au cours de son voyage jusqu'à une usine du sud, palpitant. Kankurô prévoyait de l'ennui, de l'ennui et... de l'ennui. Encore une poule mouillée qui avait peur de son ombre mais une entreprise assez prospère pour lui payer des ninjas. Il fit son paquetage et se mit en route avec Baki et son équipe de genins, en charge eux aussi de cette 'mission' de niveau limité.  
Encore une belle journée en perspective...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.


	3. Tango

Titre : nuit blanche et nuit noire.

Auteur : Axelanderya

Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tango.**

Mort, Junko Honjô était mort. La missive était arrivée le matin même au palais du Kazekage et apportée à la vénérable Yoko qui secondait le cinquième depuis son arrivée au pouvoir, huit ans auparavant. La vieille femme soupira et s'en fut annoncé la nouvelle au conseil. Les sages, au nombre de dix-huit respectèrent un instant de silence avant de s'intéresser aux conséquences politiques majeures. Il leur fallait dès à présent un nouveau leader, des incursions dans le pays du vent avaient été recensées dans des zones très reculées et déjà des réfugiés arrivaient aux portes du village par dizaines, bientôt ils seraient en surpopulation et déroutaient déjà la plupart des gens vers la capitale. Pour ne rien arranger le damyo réclamait des troupes pour mener une guérilla personnelle à l'encontre de certains membres de sa famille trop pressés de le voir disparaître.

Plusieurs noms furent suggérés mais tous étaient en mission à l'extérieur du pays donc Yoko prit provisoirement la tête du village. Le corps du cinquième serait rapatrié dans quelques jours, il fallait préparer ses funérailles ainsi que la transition... Des ennuis dont le village se serait bien passé.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Kankurô effectuait sa mission qui s'était avérée plus délicate que prévu. Il traversait pour la troisième fois un village de ruines et de cendres. Les habitants avaient déserté le village. Le responsable de l'usine s'était à sa plus grande surprise montré d'une étonnante générosité en les déchargeant officiellement de leur mission pour qu'ils puissent rechercher des survivants.

" J'ai envoyé une nouvelle missive au village mais toutes nos troupes seront mobilisées pour l'interception des ennemis , il nous faut rentrer au plus vite. Annonça Baki alors qu'ils cherchaient des survivants dans les décombres.

- Baki-sama somme-nous en guerre ? Demanda l'un de ses genins en dégageant un débris aussi gros que lui.

- Il semblerait, répondit Kankurô, si ce sont ces enflures de Kumo, cela va se payer très cher..." Ils continuèrent à chercher la vie parmi les cendres, en vain. Après quelques heures ils rentrèrent en vitesse à Suna pour un rapport rapide et se déclarèrent prêts pour une nouvelle affectation, et le travail ne manqua pas...

Temari avait reçu pour consigne de rentrer dès que possible, mais bien loin de Suna elle devait tout d'abord terminer sa mission au coeur du pays des vagues. L'équipe dont elle faisait partie avait pour mission la récupération d'informations liées aux mouvements de troupes de l'ennemi, choses cruciales en ces temps de guerre. Ils étaient en poste depuis cinq jours et touchaient enfin au but.

Cachés par une forêt dense, ils eurent le loisir de déterminer l'état de l'armée face à eux. Mais alors qu'ils repartaient, ils tombèrent dans une embuscade. Un demi-escadron les encerclait, bloquant toute sortie. Temari songea qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'alternative et se mit en position de combat. trois de ses équipiers tombèrent et un quatrième fut grièvement blessé mais Temari et le reste de l'équipe parvinrent à s'échapper jusqu'à un refuge sûr. De là ils purent regagner leur village après un court repos.. Mis au parfum par un chuunin venu à leur rencontre dans le désert, l'équipe ne fut pas surprise de voir des réfugiés un peu partout, certains ayant un peu de famille ou d'amis au village, d'autres ayant au contraire tout perdu et vivant sous des tentes malgré le soleil de plomb. Temari eut mal au coeur en voyant un homme seul se terrer dans un coin d'ombre, priant pour l'arrivée d'une pluie qui ne viendrait pas. Elle gagna le palais du Kazekage et y retrouva un instant son frère avant d'aller faire son rapport...

Lorsque Gaara rentra de mission, il ne put que constater la misère ambiante amenée par les réfugiés, il avait déjà vu pire mais le fait que cela se produise à Suna donnait une autre ampleur au phénomène. Avec un mal-être qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, il déposa son rapport auprès de Yoko et s'en fut chez lui. En sortant du palais, il ressentit une drôle de sensation, inconfortable Kankurô le rejoignit en bas des marches et l'informa de sa dernière mission.

" C'est comme cela dans tout l'ouest, dit-il en montrant les nouveaux arrivants, les attaques ont été éclaires et n'ont touché que des civils, ce sont des lâches qui attaquent ajouta t-il, et... tu m'écoutes Gaara ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Kankurô inquiet tandis que son cadet inspectait les alentours avec attention.

- Non, une impression, une présence inhabituelle. Répondit le roux.

- Tu veux dire à part tous ces réfugiés ?

- Ce n'est pas normal, dit Gaara avant de tourner sur lui même pour balayer la zone, quelque chose ne va pas.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Kankurô en suivant son frère à travers les rues du village, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Je ne sais pas encore", répondit Gaara avant que la réponse ne lui explose aux yeux. Son regard s'était posé sur un enfant d'à peine deux ans, assis sous une toile tendue, les joues brûlées par le soleil. N'ayant même plus la force de pleurer, il regardait la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait, fixement. Sa chevelure rousse tirant sur le blond était parsemée de sable qui la rendait terne et ses yeux gris semblaient éteints et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et sales mais Gaara l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

" Ryô !"

En entendant son prénom l'enfant leva les yeux vers le ninja, se mit à trembler et à pleurer de tout son saoûl. A côté de lui, un second enfant du même âge se redressa, aussi mal en point que le premier, et imita son frère. Gaara s'agenouilla auprès d'eux, suivi par Kankurô, prit le premier dans ses bras et le berça en murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes.

" Aide-moi. Dit Gaara en déposant d'une main tremblante le garçon dénommé Ryô puis le deuxième dans les bras de Kankurô.

- Gaara... Commença le marionnettiste en prenant d'un mouvement hésitant les enfants que lui tendait son frère. Dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe. Demanda t-il en voyant son cadet s'approcher d'un troisième enfant qui dormait collé à sa mère, inconsciente et partiellement au soleil.

- Il faut les emmener à l'hôpital, dit Gaara d'une voix sourde alors qu'il soulevait l'enfant plus âgé et la mère.

- L'hôpital est réservé aux habitants du village, il faut les conduire au dispensaire, ils s'en...

-Non, à l'hôpital. Répliqua Gaara en s'y dirigeant.

- Je t'aurais prévenu..." Soupira Kankurô en lui emboîtant le pas. En deux sauts les ninjas furent arrivés à l'hôpital, Gaara déposa la mère et le fils aîné sur un lit mobile tandis que Kankurô faisait de même avec les jumeaux en pleurs sur un lit voisin. "Argh, pourquoi faut-il qu'ils pleurent autant ? " S'interrogea t-il à voix haute tandis qu'il essayait de les calmer.

" Les réfugiés doivent être transférer au dispensaire. Déclara un médic-nin en arrivant près d'eux. Les soins d'ici sont réservés à nos ninjas et à leurs proches, ajouta t-il.

- Ce sont mes proches, répondit Gaara d'un ton ferme, alors occupez-vous en.

- Je suis désolé, mais les ordres sont les ordres. Pas d'exceptions. Rétorqua le médic.

- Je reformule, dit Gaara alors que du sable se mettait à se mouvoir autour de lui, rappelant de mauvais souvenirs de jeunesse à Kankurô qui comprenait de mieux en mieux la situation mais attendait une réponse formelle de son frère. Si l'un d'eux meurt, tu meurs dans d'atroces souffrances, menaça le roux, et tu sais de quoi je suis capable..."

Le médic plia et des infirmiers vinrent l'aider à prendre en charge leurs nouveaux patients, ils emmenèrent la mère dans une chambre et voulurent placer les trois garçons dans une autre mais un coup d'oeil à Gaara les en dissuada, ils rassemblèrent donc la famille.

Kankurô posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et, sans pouvoir extralucide, put sentir la tension et l'inquiétude qui l'habitaient.

"Je vais dire au conseil que tu restes ici, j'ai du travail mais je tâcherai de demander de l'aide à Temari pour préparer la suite. Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas. Termina t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Kankurô, dit Gaara sans se retourner.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Kankurô sourit et choisit qu'il serait bon de partir sur une note plus joyeuse.

- Tu me donnes leurs noms ? "

Gaara se retourna vers son frère et malgré toutes ces émotions, esquissa un sourire qui trahissait de la fierté.

- L'aîné s'appelle Rei, les jumeaux Ren et Ryô. Tu pourras aussi dire à Temari qu'ils ont cinq ans pour Rei et vingt mois pour les terreurs.

- Cool, je lui apprendrai deux choses avant qu'elle ne me tue et ne se précipite ici pour faire de même avec toi." Finit Kankurô avant de partir pour de bon cette fois.

La réaction de Temari fut à la hauteur des espérances/pires craintes de Kankurô, elle perdit son calme et paradoxalement géra les choses de manière remarquable, songeant à chaque détail : les vêtements de rechange, de la nourriture adaptée. Elle força même Kankurô à descendre leurs lits d'enfants du grenier de la grande maison familiale. De ce fait, lorsque Gaara rentra avec les garçons le soir-même, un dîner adapté les attendait ainsi qu'un bain chaud, des lits moelleux et une Temari furax. Pour rien au monde Kankurô n'aurait voulu rater ce spectacle...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Review?

Bises

Axel.


End file.
